All or Nothing
by TheSingleLife
Summary: She couldn't have it all


**Nate and I sat in the bar with Shane, Mitchie and the rest of the gang. I and Nate were arguing again. The whole gang could sense the problems between us; thing is Nate was getting tired of fighting for our relationship to work but I wasn't helping because I was still with my 2 year boyfriend who treated me like I was nothing. **

**Nate got away from me when he showed up and the rest of the group were trying to get Nate to stay but he couldn't because he couldn't handle it. **

"**Nate..." I called after him. **

"**No Caity...I'm tired, you either want me or you don't...I love you and I seriously do" Nate said loud enough for everyone to hear. "We argue everyday because you won't leave that" **

"**Nate" I replied quietly. **

"**Please...Put me out of my misery, is this ever going to work?" Nate asked with a tear falling down his face. **

**I couldn't answer him. He walked off. It was only then he got on stage with his guitar, Shane and Jason. **

"**A new song; I hope you like it Caity" Nate said into the microphone. **

_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
As sharing in this relationship gets older, older_  
_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair_

_**Flashback...**_

_**We were hanging out with the gang again but we were arguing instead of trying to spend time together as a couple. I really did love her but I was getting tired of sharing her with him. **_

"_**I love you Caity" **_

"_**I love you Nate" **_

_**I let out a sigh. "Please...Stay with me tonight" I beg her quietly. **_

"_**I can't Nate" She whispers. **_

"_**Go" I said, harshly. **_

"_**Nate..." **_

_**I walk away from her. I could feel everyone eyes on us. **_

_**End of Flashback...**_  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

_There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you could see Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it  
Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell_

_**Flashback...**_

_**She finally stayed with me but I asked her to move in with me and she said no. **_

_**End of Flashback...**_

Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

_Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No more inside for me in your life_

_**Flashback...**_

"_**Caity" I spoke. **_

"_**I can't come to the concert...Have a good time" **_

"_**Caity...Please stop doing this...End it now" **_

"_**I can't Nate...I love you" **_

"_**Caity..." **_

"_**Caitlyn" Mitchie said. "You need to either be with Nate or leave that idiot" **_

"_**She right Caitlyn...You can't have it all" Shane spoke. **_

_**End of Flashback...**_  
Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall

**I saw Caitlyn talking to him as I got off the stage and he looked he was getting mad. But she walked away and walked up to me. **

**She kisses. "I love you Nate" **

**I smile. She was finally free.**

* * *

**Please Review x **


End file.
